


Live and Let Die

by Glory1863



Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Live and Let Die (song), Paul McCartney and Wings, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect, Mycroft's top agent and Sherlock should have been working together from the beginning to bring down Moriarty and his cartel.  The whole debacle of the Reichenbach Fall might have been avoided.  Too late to worry about that now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live and Let Die

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Card-carrying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/377104) by [GoldenUsagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenUsagi/pseuds/GoldenUsagi). 



> GoldenUsagi's fic _Card-carrying_ was the first and, so far, the most enjoyable _Sherlock_ crossover with James Bond that I've read. It got me to thinking (always a dangerous thing) and gave me my b-word.

_Caring is not an advantage._   There was truth to that, but Sherlock remembered life without Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson and John Watson.  Not good.  It was a balancing act, and he’d taken a fall.

_When you’ve got a job to do, you’ve got to do it well.  You’ve got to give the other fellow hell._   One thing he and Mycroft agreed upon.  _Live and let die._   For his friends to live, Sherlock must seem to die.  For their plan to succeed, Sherlock must be simultaneously dead and alive.  They hadn’t considered that John would feel dead while still alive, an unintentioned special kind of hell.

A car pulled up outside the warehouse, by the sound of it, not a government car, but a souped-up Aston Martin.  The driver entered carefully despite M’s urgent summons.

“Over here.”  Mycroft was testy.  “I want you to meet your partner for this assignment.”

“But you’re dead, Mr. Holmes,” the newcomer said upon seeing Sherlock.

“So I’m told.”

“I appreciate the help with Moriarty.” 

Sherlock raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

“And the opportunity to repay a substantial debt to Dr. Watson.”

Sherlock did show surprise at that.

“Got me out of a difficult spot.  Saved my life, in more ways than one.”

The man extended his hand.  “By the way, the name is Bond, James Bond.”


End file.
